Idylle secrète
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Alors qu'il escorte Aélita sur Lyoko, Odd est perdu dans ses pensées.


Hello tout le monde ! Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Code lyoko bien que ça fait très longtemps que je connais la série (depuis la sortie de la première saison au cas où vous vous poseriez la question). Or, pour une raison qui m'ait totalement inconnue, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur cette oeuvre avec qui j'ai grandis. Je me rappelle encore à quel point j'adorais Aélita et Odd. Et ce serait mentir que de dire que ça à changer.

Toutefois, je tiens à préciser deux ou trois choses avant de vous exposez l'OS. Celui-ci se passe durant la saison 1 pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est celle que je préfère concernant le caractère des personnages, la situation, ... Par exemple, j'aimais beaucoup le fait qu'Aélita soit une intelligence artificielle et non pas une humaine. Quant à Odd, je le préfère aussi dans cette saison. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Aélita, les nouveautés introduites, ... Quoi que je regrette beaucoup le pouvoir d'anticipation d'Odd. Qui contrairement à ce qu'avançait Jérémy, était très utile mais assez dangereux puisque Odd est totalement aveugle et donc à la merci des monstres de ce cher Xana.

Bref, je m'égare un peu. Il me semble qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je le lirais et y répondrais avec joie. Enfin dans la mesure où je puisse y répondre car il sera inutile de répondre à un "j'adore". Bref.

Oh et une dernière chose: je remercie ma bêta sans qui, encore une fois, je n'aurais pas pu sortir cette chose sans avoir honte mdr

* * *

« Je suis désolée Odd, mais c'est fini »

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ou du moins son équivalent ? Il ne comptait même plus. Son adolescence était marquée par ce nombre bien trop grand pour son âge, à tel point que le surnom « Don Juan » lui collait à la peau. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que l'on disait de lui, il n'était pas réellement de ce genre-là. A chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver une fille jolie et sympathique, il finissait par se rendre compte très rapidement qu'elle ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un manque de bonne volonté de sa part puisque à chaque fois, il cherchait à plaire à la demoiselle, à trouver quelque chose chez elle qui envahirait son cœur du plus doux des sentiments. Mais à chaque fois, c'était un échec.

« La tour ne devrait plus être très loin »

Cette voix douce et posée le sortit de ses pensées. Il reporta son regard sur Aélita.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, inquiétée par le silence de son ami.

« Je me disais que ça sera vraiment chouette qu'on trouve le moyen de te matérialiser »

Sans réellement le vouloir, Odd détailla le visage angélique de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il imaginait ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts et son sourire une fois qu'elle serait en chair et en os sur terre avec eux. La seule chose qu'il regretterait, se serait ses oreilles pointues ressemblant à celles d'un elfe, lui donnant ainsi un air absolument adorable. Nul doute qu'elle serait aussi magnifique sur terre qu'ici sur ce monde virtuel.

Aélita était une amie précieuse pour lui, mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, cette amitié cachait quelque chose d'encore plus profond. Bien que virtuel, il devinait que son cœur battait encore plus vite. Il aimait être à ses côtés. Il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour être virtualisé sur Lyoko. Lorsqu'il devait l'escorter seul jusqu'à une tour, il profitait en quelques sorte de ce moment privilégié, auxquels il n'avait pas forcément le droit, contrairement à Jérémy.

Très rapidement, il avait compris les sentiments forts qu'il ressentait à son égard, mais en raison des mêmes sentiments qu'avait Jérémy vis-à-vis de la jeune fille virtuelle, il avait décidé de taire ses sentiments et de rester à l'écart de leur relation. C'était la raison pour laquelle il cherchait tant à trouver une autre fille pouvant combler ce vide dans son cœur qu'il ressentait de plus en plus. Mais aucune demoiselle n'égalait Aélita. Aélita était spéciale. Elle était une véritable créature de rêve. Elle était son miracle, son espoir dans ce monde remplit de ténèbres.

« Tu sais Odd, même si j'ai envie de vivre à vos côtés - d'être réelle – je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur » se confia-t-elle.

Le « félin » sourit et prit la main de la gardienne de Lyoko.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je te protégerais des monstres comme des humains » lui répondit-il, car c'était son rôle après tout. Et personne ne pouvait mieux assurer ce rôle que lui. Même pas Jérémy.

* * *

Et voilà ... en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que cet OS était petit ... ridiculement petit. Bah tant pis ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plut.


End file.
